


Сдайся и отступи

by Ferzy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferzy/pseuds/Ferzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони и Локи спят вместе уже несколько месяцев. Никто об этом не знает, пока Мстители не приходят к Локи за помощью, и приходится раскрыть, как много они на самом деле друг для друга значат.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сдайся и отступи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Avengers: Lay Down Your Arms, Give Up the Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967094) by [IBegToDreamAndDiffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/pseuds/IBegToDreamAndDiffer). 



До взрыва магической бомбы оставалось двенадцать часов — магической бомбы, вдуматься только, в какую чертовщину превратилась жизнь Тони? Так или иначе, двенадцать часов на всё, и никто не мог ничего сделать. Ни Щ.И.Т., ни Наташа, ни Клинт, ни даже Тор, хоть что-что, по сравнению с остальными, понимающий в магии. Тони знал, что у них есть только один вариант… единственный шанс спасти Нью-Йорк и его жителей. Щ.И.Т. потерял слишком много времени, а Нью-Йорк слишком велик, чтобы можно было эвакуировать население за оставшиеся несколько часов. Не успеет подняться паника, как бомба взорвётся, уничтожая всё вокруг в радиусе нескольких сотен миль.

Да, выбор только один. Но, как ни странно, предложение исходило не от Тони, и даже не от Тора, а от Наташи:

— Мы должны обратиться к Локи.

Все присутствующие в зале для совещаний обернулись к ней. Клинт, часа четыре назад устроившийся под столом в попытке подремать, треснулся макушкой об столешницу. Выругавшись, он пролез под столом и выбрался из-под него напротив Тони.

— Что?!

Наташа смерила Клинта снисходительным взглядом.

— К моему брату? — спросил Тор.

— Да, к твоему брату, — подтвердила Наташа.

Фьюри и Коулсон молча уставились на неё. Брюс только вздохнул. Стив отхлебнул кофе, а обескураженный Тони часто заморгал.

— Локи? — спросил он. — Ты говоришь про суперзлодея Локи? Того самого, который любит периодически разбивать нами стены и поджигать машины?

— Да, про этого Локи! — огрызнулась Наташа и повернулась к Фьюри. — Тор уже осмотрел бомбу и сказал, что понятия не имеет, как её обезвредить.

— Да, я тоже при этом присутствовал, агент Романофф, — проворчал Фьюри.

— Нам известны лишь двое владеющих магией — доктор Дум и Локи, — продолжила Наташа. — Дум убьёт нас, если только мы к нему приблизимся, но Локи…

— Нет, что ли? — со смешком перебил её Клинт. – Нат, да он пытался убить нас в прошлый четверг!

— Вместе с тем, у него никогда это не выходит, — возразила Наташа и бросила взгляд на Тони. Тот поёрзал на месте, стараясь казаться безучастным. Не похоже, чтобы Наташа знала. — Он лишь играет с нами, не более того, и вам всем это прекрасно известно. Мы знаем, где Локи живёт, потому что он даже не потрудился переехать после того, как Тор нашёл его квартиру.

— Как будто мы сможем обойти его охранные чары, — с отвращением буркнул Клинт.

Наташа его проигнорировала, по-прежнему не отводя взгляда от Фьюри.

— Какой ещё у нас есть выбор, директор? — спросила она. — Если мы обратимся к нему, а он откажет — что же, так тому и быть. А если он скажет «да», то мы спасём больше восьми миллионов жизней.

— С чего бы ему соглашаться? — задал вопрос Коулсон. Вид у него был весьма заинтересованный, и Тони понял, что идею он одобряет. В конце концов, как сказала Наташа, что им терять?

Ну, если не считать того, что Локи потребует в обмен на свою помощь.

— Он назначит цену, — озвучивая мысли Тони, произнесла Наташа, — и если восемь миллионов жизней её окупят, то мы согласимся.

Тони сильно сомневался — у них нет ничего, что заинтересовало бы Локи. Зато у Тони было, да только обычно он предлагал это Локи совершенно бесплатно. Телефон, например, планшет, задницу…

— Ладно, — уступил Фьюри, и Тони моргнул, возвращаясь к реальности.

Оглядевшись, он понял, что все уже собираются. Должно быть, разговор продолжался, пока он блуждал в своих мыслях. Тони со стоном поднялся и потянулся, разминая затёкшую спину и шею. Он уже не помнил, когда последний раз спал. Прямо сейчас он существовал на кофе и изрядной дозе страха. Если Локи откажется, они все умрут, включая Тони. Потому что Тони Старк ни за что не оставит Нью-Йорк.

* * *

Локи жил в роскошной квартире на Манхэттене. Тони уже бывал у него и знал, какой прекрасный вид на Центральный Парк открывался из окон гостиной и спальни. О чём он, конечно, не стал сообщать Мстителям и Фьюри, когда они все вместе вышли из лифта и пересекли небольшой коридор, ведущий к квартире 5С.

Щ.И.Т. был в курсе места жительства Локи уже добрых месяцев шесть, но без его позволения не мог даже попасть в здание. Выяснился этот факт довольно неприятно: всю команду захвата телепортировали на исследовательскую станцию на Северном Полюсе. В следующий раз Локи пообещал более суровый ответ (Фьюри не послушал и потерял четырёх агентов). С тех пор Щ.И.Т. следил за домом издалека, в чём было мало пользы, потому что в основном Локи просто телепортировался туда и обратно.

На этот раз Локи позволил им войти, явно любопытствуя, что понадобилось Мстителям. Дверь была не заперта, и Тони, возглавляющий процессию, вошёл в небольшую прихожую первым, глядя по сторонам. Тёмно-красный цвет стен переходил в тёмно-синий на примыкающих стенах гостиной. Остальные последовали за Тони, оглядываясь вокруг с невольным интересом.

Локи оказался в гостиной, восседая в единственном кресле. Прямо напротив него стоял диван, где с удобством могли бы устроиться четыре человека (или два Тора), а вдоль стойки, которая отделяла гостиную от кухни, выстроились в линию несколько стульев.

— Могу я предложить вам выпить? — поинтересовался Локи.

— Мы здесь по делу, Лафейсон, — без обиняков начал Фьюри.

Пожалуй, Локи выглядел даже удивлённым; и в глазах, и в лёгком изгибе брови Тони видел явное любопытство.

— Располагайтесь.

Тони, Фьюри и Тор приняли приглашение, остальные не отходили от стойки.

— Итак? — спросил Локи.

Когда Фьюри так и не смог заговорить, а только сверлил Локи взглядом, как фурия, Тони взял слово:

— В нескольких кварталах отсюда установлена магическая бомба, — сообщил он.

Локи взглянул на него со скепсисом.

— Так это из-за неё несколько дней назад поднялась такая суматоха? — Тони кивнул. — Понятно, — задумчиво протянул Локи. — Я чувствую эту магию, — довольно продолжил он, — такое колоссальное количество чистой силы – вам, смертные, не по силам её обуздать.

— Если ты знал о ней, то почему не потрудился хоть что-нибудь сделать? — требовательно спросил Фьюри.

Локи ухмыльнулся.

— Я не герой, директор Фьюри, как вы охотно напоминаете мне при каждой встрече. Зачем мне что-либо делать?

— Мы хотим, чтобы ты взглянул на неё, — вмешалась Наташа прежде, чем Фьюри успел что-либо сделать — наорать на Локи, например, или выстрелить в него. — Если ты способен ощутить её, то, может, сумеешь и отключить.

— О, я знаю, кто установил её там, — сказал Локи, — и я могу её отключить. Вот только зачем?

Тони судорожно сглотнул. За спасение города он был готов предложить Локи что угодно: деньги, технику, своё тело… снова. Только Тони не хотел, чтобы пришлось предлагать своё тело. Он хотел, чтобы Локи спас Нью-Йорк, потому что он ему нравился, потому что этот город – его, Тони, дом, потому что… потому что Локи не такой злой, каким себя строит. Испорченный, не хороший, но и не злой.

— Пожалуйста, брат, — опрометчиво попросил Тор. Самый лучший способ разозлить Локи — назвать его братом Тора.

Сработало и на этот раз; Локи нахмурился и пронзил Тора взглядом.

— Я тебе не брат, идиот!

Наташа, которой происходящее явно надоело, шагнула вперёд и встала между стойкой и телевизором. Локи любил смотреть реалити-шоу. Ему нравилось ругаться на участвующих там идиотов, пока Тони не удавалось отвлечь его поцелуями и минетом.

— Слушай, Локи, нам нужна твоя помощь, — резко заявила Наташа, сложив руки на груди. Локи откинулся на спинку кресла и перевёл взгляд с Тора на неё. — И ты прекрасно об этом знаешь. Ты — наш последний вариант.

— Какая прелесть, — насмешливо улыбнулся Локи.

— Ты или поможешь нам, или нет, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжила Наташа. — Или ты сейчас поедешь с нами взглянуть на бомбу и спасти Нью-Йорк, или нет.

— И как же ты собираешься убедить меня помочь вам? — спросил Локи. — Просто горю желанием услышать, ради чего, по-твоему, я должен спасти ваш жалкий городок.

Ничуть не напуганная Наташа пристально смотрела на него. Локи мог убить их всех прямо сейчас, но она была уверена, что он этого не сделает. Тони был уверен, что он этого не сделает.

— Мне известно, что ты спишь с Тони, — объявила Наташа, и Тони чуть было не подавился собственным языком. Если бы он что-нибудь пил, то выплюнул бы всё на пол. Фьюри обернулся и впился в него свирепым взглядом, следом — Стив и Клинт. Брюс только вздохнул, словно предвидел неизбежность подобного — даже знал наверняка, потому что замечал, какими взглядами Тони и Локи обменивались во время сражений. Тор же просто стоял с раскрытым ртом.

Наташа не сводила с Локи глаз, а Локи… он даже не моргнул, не шевельнулся. Просто изучал Наташу холодным взглядом, словно знал, что она это скажет.

— И? — спросил он наконец.

— Мне известно, что это началось просто как секс, — продолжила Наташа, — и мне известно, что три месяца назад для Тони это стало чем-то большим, — Локи по-прежнему не двигался, а Тони потёр лицо. Вот дерьмо. — А ещё я знаю, что если ты нам не поможешь, то мы все погибнем, — она сделала паузу, — потому что пока бомба ведёт отсчёт, Мстители не уйдут. И Тони в том числе.

Наташа помолчала, вздохнула и заговорила вновь:

— Если тебе наплевать на Тони, ты отошлёшь нас и через двенадцать часов увидишь, как он умрёт, — сказала она. — А если ты любишь Тони так, как он, я уверена, любит тебя, то поможешь нам.

Комнату затопила удушающая тишина. Клинт и Стив продолжали сверлить Тони взглядами, словно он выболтал Локи все их секреты (чего он, кстати говоря, не делал). Брюс и Тор больше сосредоточились на Локи, как и Фьюри. Наташа не отводила от трикстера взгляда, а Локи вглядывался в её глаза, будто пытаясь выведать все её тайны.

Ну просто отлично. Они все, считай, мертвы. Потому что Тони знал, что на самом деле Локи он не нужен; если только как хороший любовник, но не более того. Между ними был просто секс — ни больше, ни меньше. И, быть может, чувства Тони изменились, но вот уж чего совершенно точно нельзя сказать о Локи. Он, как и прежде, регулярно подстреливал Тони заклинаниями и разбивал его костюм в каждой битве. Если они иногда трахались, это вовсе не означало, что Локи есть до него дело.

Тони вздохнул и, похоже, привлёк этим внимание Локи. Бог рассматривал его; зелёные глаза, как всегда, казались пустыми, не выражающими никаких чувств. Тони слабо улыбнулся. Интересно, понимает ли Локи, что он пытается ему сказать: Тони знает, что Локи не собирается им помогать, что он телепортируется отсюда подальше и будет наблюдать, как Мстители умирают, наконец давая ему волю творить всё, что он пожелает.

Часть Тони желала, чтобы Локи помог им потому, что хочет Тони так же сильно, как Тони хочет его;, но другая, большая часть, привыкшая к постоянным разочарованиям, знала, что этому не бывать.

— Ты считаешь, что меня волнует Старк? — наконец спросил Локи. Его голос звучал безэмоционально, и Тони почувствовал, как что-то надломилось в сердце. — Считаешь, что между нами что-то большее, чем секс?

— С его стороны – да, определённо, — ответила Наташа. — С твоей? Не знаю.

Глаза Локи сузились, Наташа не отводила взгляда.

Тони опять чуть не подавился, когда идеальная, безукоризненная маска Локи пошла трещинами. А затем и вовсе осыпалась осколками. Сначала Локи моргнул, взгляд просветлел, словно тяжесть свалилась с его плеч; рот искривился в гримасе, которая затем превратилась в улыбку, и с губ сорвался безрадостный смех.

Локи вздохнул и потёр лицо, запустил пальцы в волосы.

— Ладно, я вам помогу, — выдохнул он.

Тони разинул рот. Наташа стояла с донельзя самодовольным видом.

Клинт выругался.

* * *

Щ.И.Т. оцепил шесть кварталов вокруг бомбы. Какой только в этом толк, когда она взорвётся. «Если она взорвётся,» сказал про себя Тони, поглядывая на Локи. Они вдвоём сидели на заднем сиденье, Брюс спереди, на пассажирском, а Наташа за рулём. Клинт, Стив, Тор и Фьюри поехали на другой машине.

Пока Наташа вела, они не разговаривали, хотя Тони был бы не против. Он хотел спросить у Наташи, как долго она всё знала и почему молчала — ведь остальные явно ничего не подозревали. Почему она им не рассказала? Почему не доложила Фьюри, чтобы Тони бросили в камеру за близкие отношения с врагом? Чёрт, почему Наташа не обратилась к нему, почему не заставила остановиться?

И какого чёрта Локи согласился обезвредить бомбу?

Тони отказывался верить, что Локи к нему неравнодушен. Кроме Пеппер и Роуди, никому до него нет дела. Ну, Мстителям иногда есть, но в основном потому, что ему есть, что им предложить: костюм, интеллект, деньги. Локи он ничего не может предложить, кроме тёплого тела и постели.

Должно быть, есть какая-то другая причина, почему Локи согласился; может, ему просто нравится Нью-Йорк. Может, ему просто нравится возиться с Мстителями, и он не хочет терять любимые игрушки. Может, может, одни только чёртовы «может».

Тони вздохнул, и Локи взглянул на него. Впрочем, он промолчал, за что Тони был ему благодарен. Ему нужно больше времени, чтобы привести мысли в порядок.

Через полчаса они добрались до бомбы. Наташа и Локи вышли из машины первыми. Тони остался на месте, Брюс открыл дверь с его стороны и уставился на него.

— Что? — спросил Тони.

Брюс устало улыбнулся.

— Прости, Тони.

— За что?

— За… всё? — предположил Брюс. — За то, что о вас с Локи узнали именно так? За то, что Локи согласился помочь? Я не знаю.

Тони слегка нахмурился.

— Ты знал?

— Что вы с Локи спите вместе? — Тони кивнул. — Не совсем, — покачал головой Брюс. — Я только предполагал. И если бы это было не так, то мне казалось, рано или поздно это случится.

— Почему? — спросил Тони.

Брюс засмеялся.

— Видел, как вы смотрели друг на друга. Может, я не специалист по характерам, но не слепой же.

— Ты никогда ничего не говорил.

— Не говорил, — согласился Брюс.

— Почему?

— Потому что это не моё дело, — пожал плечами Брюс и сделал шаг назад. — И сейчас тоже.

Тони наконец выбрался из машины и потянулся. Помедлив, он похлопал Брюса по плечу.

— Спасибо, Брюс, — сказал он и отошёл прежде, чем тот успел ответить.

Тони обнаружил Локи возле бомбы; согнувшись над ней, он время от времени бормотал себе под нос. Его пальцы изгибались в воздухе, плечи порой шевелились от резких движений. Мстители, Фьюри и Коулсон стояли на деревянном помосте, перегородившем дорогу возле местонахождения бомбы.

Тони сглотнул и обошёл их. Никто не пытался остановить его, когда он приблизился к Локи и присел напротив. Локи снял свою броню, оставшись в кожаных штанах и зелёной тунике. В таком виде он обычно телепортировался в спальню Тони.

— Я сейчас немного занят, Старк, — не глядя на него, сказал Локи. — Прибережём душещипательные разговоры до следующего свидания.

— Ты ублюдок, — заявил Тони, и Локи рассмеялся. — Почему ты нам помогаешь?

Локи вскинул на него взгляд, но сразу же вновь уставился на бомбу, не переставая двигать руками.

— Я думаю, Романофф всё чётко объяснила, — произнёс он.

— Эм… ну, вообще-то не очень, — покачал головой Тони.

— М? — приподнял бровь Локи.

— Да-да. Может, ты помогаешь нам потому, что без нас тебе не с кем будет играть.

Локи слабо усмехнулся.

— Может быть.

Тони глубоко вздохнул, опустил взгляд на руки Локи и заговорил вновь:

— Или потому, что не хочешь моей смерти, — Локи замер на миг, потом продолжил работу. Тони заметил. — Может, Наташа права.

— Я не так глуп, чтобы вступать в заведомо проигрышную битву, Энтони, — после короткого молчания произнёс Локи. — Я знаю, когда лучше сдаться и отступить.

— Это так ты сдаёшься и отступаешь? — спросил Тони.

— Своим согласием помочь вам я раскрыл нас, Энтони, — ответил Локи. — Это я перестал притворяться, что мне до тебя нет дела.

Тони резко втянул в себя воздух, и Локи поднял взгляд. Тони редко доводилось видеть, чтобы его глаза сверкали так ярко.

— Пусть лучше они узнают, что я люблю тебя, — признался Локи, — чем ты будешь думать обратное.

Тони перестал дышать, не веря, что это не сон. Он, наверное, заснул во время собрания, и Наташа никогда не предлагала пойти к Локи за помощью. Может, Наташа и не знала, что Тони спит с Локи, не знала, что Тони, чёрт побери, испытывает к Локи чувства. Может, Локи действительно всё равно, и секунду назад он не признавался Тони в любви.

— Энтони, ты в порядке? — в голосе Локи появились весёлые нотки. Его взгляд снова был сфокусирован на колдовстве.

— Ненавижу тебя, — рыкнул Тони.

— Ты очаровательный, — ответил Локи. — И странный. Я признался тебе в любви, а ты меня ненавидишь?

— Ты признался мне в любви прямо перед Мстителями и Щ.И.Т.ом! — огрызнулся Тони.

— Да, именно так, разве нет? — задумчиво протянул Локи. — Наверное, я тронулся умом. Или тронулся ещё больше, поскольку изначально был не совсем в себе.

— Ты сумасшедший, — вздохнул Тони и провёл по лицу рукой. — И я сумасшедший.

— Потому, что спишь со мной? — поинтересовался Локи.

— Потому, что люблю тебя в ответ, дурень, — проворчал Тони.

Пальцы Локи дёрнулись, и он замер.

— Ты меня слышал, — проворчал Тони. — Я так сказал не потому, что это сказал ты, понял? Я на самом деле, чёрт побери, тебя люблю.

Спустя целую минуту молчания Локи мягко рассмеялся.

— Ты ещё более сумасшедший, чем я считал поначалу.

— Может быть, — пожал плечами Тони, —, но это не меняет моих чувств.

— Или моих, — сказал Локи.

— Ага, — пробормотал Тони. Он перевёл взгляд на бомбу. Она выглядела совсем как те, что показывают по телевизору — большой блок с проводами и монотонно ведущим отсчёт таймером. Только от неё исходило пурпурное сияние, а излучаемая магия не давала никому подобраться слишком близко. — Ты сможешь её обезвредить?

— Я знаю, кто её собрал, — ответил Локи. — Так что да, смогу.

Тони только кивнул. Он понимал, что им нужно поговорить, и серьёзно, но это может подождать, пока бомба не будет обезврежена, и они не останутся наедине. Если только Фьюри не решит засадить его в какой-нибудь карцер. Может, Локи сможет телепортировать их на Багамские острова. Тони всегда любил пляжи.

— Готово, — внезапно объявил Локи, и если бы Тони уже не сидел, то свалился бы на задницу. Потому что в этот миг Локи перегнулся через уже неактивную бомбу и мягко поцеловал его. — Поговорим позже, — прошептал он, а потом поднялся на ноги и повернулся лицом к Фьюри и остальным. — А теперь, когда я вам помог, я хочу кое-что взамен.

Фьюри, как обычно, нахмурился.

— Например?

— Вы не будете преследовать Тони за то, что он спит со мной, — заявил Локи. – И, может быть, иногда я буду помогать вам в делах, касающихся магии, — он приподнял бровь, словно спрашивая, отважится ли Фьюри отказаться от такой отличной сделки.

Фьюри вздохнул и потёр здоровый глаз.

— Мне столько не платят, чтобы я работал с этим дерьмом, — проворчал он. — Коулсон, позаботься об этом ублюдке.

С этими словами он пошёл прочь. Клинт, Стив и Брюс отправились вслед за ним, остались лишь Тор и Наташа.

Тор так лучезарно улыбался брату, словно был рад его отношениям с Тони. Тони подумал, что лучше так, чем выслушивать разговоры на тему «если ты его обидишь, я разобью тебе черепушку» от парня, который может раздавить тебя мизинцем.

Наташа ухмыльнулась и сложила руки на груди, когда их с Тони взгляды встретились.

— Ну… — протянул Тони.

— Ты у меня всё равно помучаешься за это, Старк, — заявила Наташа. Хотя её голос и звучал скорее весело, чем угрожающе, Тони это не сулило ничего хорошего.

— Эм… мне жаль? — попробовал откреститься он.

— Ему не жаль, — вмешался Локи. — Поверь мне, секс ему очень даже нравился.

— Локи! — рыкнул Тони.

Локи только расплылся в улыбке, и сердце Тони пропустило удар. Чёрт, Локи его любит.

Тони ущипнул себя. Нет, он не спит.

И тоже улыбнулся.

* * *

Локи телепортировался прямо в квартиру другого мага. Конечно, там были охранные чары, но они обвили его и смягчились, узнав магию Локи и увидев в нём скорее друга, нежели врага. Они всё равно давили, чужая магия пощипывала кожу. Но сейчас он был в безопасности.

Беглый осмотр комнаты показал, что Локи тут один, но он знал, что чары наверняка предупредят хозяина о его появлении.

— Сайро, — позвал Локи, поднимаясь, и сложил руки за спиной, услышав в коридоре движение.

Наконец хозяин дома показался; это был не человек, а эльф. Он даже сейчас не снимал маскировочных чар, но для такого одарённого мага, как Локи, смотреть сквозь них не составляло труда. Тем более, что Локи прекрасно его знал.

— Локи, — задумчиво произнёс тёмный эльф, входя в комнату. Он скинул с себя чары, обнаруживая длинные бледно-лиловые волосы и кроваво-красные глаза. Его кожа была бледной, почти прозрачной, сквозь неё проступали вены, по которым текла пурпурная кровь. — Чем обязан удовольствию видеть тебя?

Локи молча вскинул бровь, и Сайро негромко рассмеялся.

— Бомба? — поинтересовался он, и Локи наклонил голову. — Понимаю. Я, честно говоря, не думал, что тебе есть до этого дело. Ты говорил мне не уничтожать город полностью, но когда я установил её и ты не показался…

— Мне нет дела, — признал Локи, — то есть, не было.

На лице Сайро отразилось удивление.

— Ты знаешь, кто такие Мстители, — заявил Локи.

— Конечно, — сказал Сайро. — Ты рассказывал мне о них, когда я впервые появился в этом мире. Сказал, что я могу тут оставаться, если не причиню им лишнего вреда. Они — твои, правильно?

Локи опять кивнул и повернул голову, разглядывая комнату. Это была гостиная с тёмными, тускло-коричневыми стенами. Она была обставлена настолько безупречной и дорогой мебелью, что Локи невольно задумался, откуда Сайро мог всё это украсть. Или же просто наколдовал.

— Ты должен уйти, Сайро, — заговорил наконец Локи.

— О? — спросил эльф. Его голос звучал скорее весело, чем раздражённо, ему было любопытно, почему Локи хочет, чтобы он ушёл.

— Ты переступил обозначенную мной черту, — объяснил Локи. — Я говорил тебе не причинять Мстителям вреда.

— Я и не причинил, — заявил Сайро. — Они легко могли уйти прежде, чем бомба взорвётся, но ты её уничтожил.

— Да, любой другой смертный сбежал бы, — согласился Локи, —, но Мстители не такие, как все. Они планировали остаться, даже если бы не смогли обезвредить бомбу. Они пришли ко мне и просили моей помощи.

— И ты им помог, — мурлыкнул Сайро. — Интересно.

— И чем же?

— Ты только что сказал мне, что тебе было всё равно, взорвётся ли бомба, — сказал Сайро. — И всё же ты обезвредил её, чтобы спасти Мстителей. Также ты предупредил всех в нашем маленьком сообществе: с Мстителями позволено играть только тебе, и никому больше.

— У нас своя история, — заявил Локи.

— Я в курсе, — признался эльф. — Но мне любопытно, почему ты их до сих пор просто не уничтожил. Ты бы мог, если бы захотел.

— Да, мог бы, — согласился Локи. — Но я не хочу. Пока ещё нет.

— Почему?

— Не твоё дело, — ответил Локи. Его сузившиеся, потемневшие глаза сверлили собеседника. Сайро был могущественен, но до Локи ему было далеко. Мало кто мог сравниться с Локи, и все узнали об этом вскоре после того, как он «попал в опалу», как называли это некоторые в магическом сообществе. Ётун-маг, выросший в Асгарде и обученный асгардской магии – это, несомненно, восхищало. По крайней мере, Сайро думал так.

— Как они уговорили тебя помочь? — внезапно спросил Сайро. Локи обернулся и недоумённо на него посмотрел. — Я знаю, ты не хочешь их смерти, пока что, во всяком случае, — продолжил эльф, — но они-то этого не знают, так ведь? Так что ты получил взамен?

Локи задумался, стоит ли отвечать. Не то чтобы он боялся последствий или стыдился происходящего между ним и Энтони. Но Сайро уйдёт ещё до конца ночи, и достаточно одной неосторожной обмолвки, чтобы враги Локи пришли за Старком. С другой стороны, Старк может позаботиться о себе.

— Помилование, — ответил наконец Локи.

Сайро фыркнул.

— Помилование? Ты обезвредил всего одну бомбу, и тебе внезапно простили планетарное вторжение?

— Нет, — покачал головой Локи. — Им меня не поймать, это бесполезно. Я потребовал помилование не для себя.

— Вот как? — удивился Сайро. — И для кого же?

Локи пристально взглянул на него.

— Обещаю, я уйду сразу же, как только ты телепортируешься отсюда, — сказал Сайро. Локи почувствовал, как всколыхнулась магия, подтверждая обязательство, но продолжал разглядывать эльфа. Сайро закатил глаза. — И я обещаю не выдавать того, что ты мне сейчас расскажешь.

— Я потребовал помилование для одного из Мстителей, — пояснил Локи. Сайро нахмурился. — Женщина, Чёрная Вдова, узнала кое-что обо мне. Она использовала меня, чтобы получить желаемое, — он вздохнул. — Я сплю с одним из них.  
Эльф фыркнул, а потом рассмеялся; Локи посмотрел на него хмуро.

— Прости, — выдохнул Сайро, — но ты занимаешься сексом со смертным?

— Он не просто какой-то смертный, — прорычал Локи.

— Ох, он особенный? — веселился Сайро.

Локи зарычал, вскипая от гнева, его магия стеганула Сайро по лицу. Эльф с шипением вскинул руки, зажимая рану.

— Прости, прости. Никогда бы не подумал, что ты влюбишься в смертного, — пробормотал он на родном наречии.

Локи ответил на нём же:

— Я тоже, но это произошло.

Сайро поднял брови.

— В самом деле? Ты любишь какого-то смертного? — Локи только наклонил голову. — Потрясающе, — протянул Сайро. — Неудивительно, что ты обезвредил бомбу. Не смог допустить, чтобы твой партнёр умер от магического взрыва.

— Довольно, — фыркнул Локи. — Теперь, я надеюсь, мы заключили сделку?

Сайро закатил глаза:

— Могу я хотя бы остаться в Мидгарде? Может, Токио? Я слышал, там очень интересно.

Секунду Локи колебался:

— Если только я что-то услышу…

— Оторвёшь мне пальцы на ногах, — пробормотал Сайро. – Да, да. Иди уже, герой-любовник, поспеши.

Локи наградил его сердитым взглядом, но миг спустя исчез. Охранные чары выпустили его с тихим шорохом.

Оставшись один, Сайро снова рассмеялся. Локи, влюблённый в смертного? Ну, стоило полагать, бывают и более странные вещи. Эльф покачал головой и выбросил это из мыслей; пора было собирать вещи.

* * *

Стоило Локи появиться в спальне Тони, как Джарвис сообщил:

— Мистер Старк сейчас на кухне. — Локи удивился, и ИИ добавил: — На общем этаже, мистер Лафейсон.

— А-а, — сказал Локи и покинул спальню. Старк почти не умел готовить, и Локи бы встревожился, если бы смертный пытался сейчас этим заняться. Лифт открылся перед ним, и Джарвис отправил его на этаж Мстителей. Как было известно Локи, у каждого из них был свой собственный этаж, однако им нравилось собираться вместе, на общем; похоже, так любили делать все смертные.

Двери открылись, и до него долетели голоса; супергерои болтали о сегодняшних событиях, каждый пересказывал их, несмотря на то что остальные видели всё своими глазами. Когда Локи зашёл в комнату, первым его заметил Соколиный Глаз — и застыл на месте. Локи был уверен, что будь у Бартона оружие, он бы в него уже целился. Локи просто приподнял брови.

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — спросил Бартон.

Его слова привлекли внимание остальных.

— У меня постоянное приглашение, — ответил бог.

— Брат! — вскричал Тор, заставив Локи нахмуриться и прожечь его сердитым взглядом. Что, конечно же, не отпугнуло Тора; он вскочил со стула и заключил Локи в сокрушительные объятия.

— Тор, — рыкнул Локи. — Мне вообще-то нужно… дышать!

Тор отпустил его, но не отступил, так и продолжил улыбаться, приобнимая младшего бога.

— Так здорово видеть тебя! — громыхнул Тор, отчего Локи поморщился.

— Ладно, здоровяк, оставь парня в покое, — вмешался Тони.

Локи сразу же перевёл на него взгляд; на лице изобретателя отразилось облегчение, а затем счастливая улыбка. Локи подавил желание закатить глаза. Старк делал вид, будто ему плевать на всё на свете, но чаще всего был таким же неуверенным, как и сам Локи. И Локи хотел это изменить. Старк был важен. И не только для Локи.

— Эй, — позвал Тони, осознав, что он его разглядывает.

Локи молча склонил голову набок.

— Так у вас такое часто, значит? — спросил Бартон, сосредоточив тяжёлый взгляд на Старке. — Он что, просто приходит, а ты разрешаешь ему остаться?

— Ну, эмм… — Тони смог только пожать плечами.

— Клинт, они вместе спят, — сказала Романофф. – Где, по-твоему, они этим занимаются?

— В каком-нибудь злодейском логове? — предположил Бартон. Старк и Локи дружно закатили глаза.

— Брат, нам столько нужно обсудить! — вмешался Тор.

— Например? — протянул Локи.

— Как ты присоединишься ко мне и к моим братьям по оружию в битве! — воскликнул Тор, словно это само собой подразумевалось.

Локи пронзил его яростным взглядом.

— Я не герой, Тор, и не один из твоих драгоценных Мстителей! — процедил он.

Улыбка Тора превратилась в недовольную гримасу.

— Но Локи…

— Но ничего, Тор! — рявкнул Локи и наконец отстранился от светловолосого олуха. — Я помог вам сегодня ради Старка, не ради тебя, не ради этого города. Мне будет всё равно, если он взорвётся на миллиарды крошечных кусочков!

Тор помрачнел ещё больше.

— Но…

— Эй, Тор. Хватит, ладно? — к счастью вмешался Старк.

— Я всё тот же, кем был вчера, Тор, — сказал Локи. — Не думай, что это что-либо меняет.

На него уставились все Мстители, один только Старк выглядел довольно счастливым. Он пересёк кухню и скользнул между двумя богами, сжав одной рукой локоть Локи.

— Пойдём, — позвал он, и Локи позволил вывести себя из комнаты.

По пути в пентхаус Тони они молчали, Старк вертелся, а Локи разглядывал стены. Когда они зашли внутрь, Тони сразу же подошёл к бару; Локи проследил за Старком, зелёные глаза казались тёмными в мягком свете, который включил Джарвис.

— Ну так… э-э-э, — пробормотал Тони перед тем, как сделать глоток. — Ничего не меняет, хм?

— Меняет, но не для твоих напарников, — сказал Локи.

Тони медленно кивнул.

— Так… что именно поменяется? — спросил он.

Локи дёрнул плечом и сцепил пальцы за спиной. Он развернулся и выглянул в большое, во всю стену, окно.

— Локи?

— Что бы ты хотел изменить? — спросил Локи вместо ответа.

Тони хмыкнул, и Локи услышал, как он сделал ещё один глоток.

— Ну, — медленно произнёс изобретатель, — я хотел бы, э-э-э… Я хотел бы, чтобы ты перестал исчезать сразу же, как мы заканчиваем.

Локи обернулся и смерил его взглядом, уголки его губ слабо дрогнули в улыбке.

— Тебе не хватает объятий, Старк?

— Заткнись, — проворчал Тони. — А сам-то, — пробормотал он себе под нос, однако Локи услышал. Улыбка бога стала шире. Да, правда, он тоже любил обниматься с Энтони. Тело смертного всегда было тёплым, что ярко контрастировало с низкой температурой тела Локи.

Каждый раз, когда Тони засыпал, Локи прижимался грудью к его спине, обнимал и просто наслаждался ощущениями. Он всегда уходил, как только Тони начинал просыпаться, потому что не хотел переступать зыбких границ, которые они установили. У Локи никогда не было правильных отношений, если не считать его брака с Сигюн, да и тот испортился очень и очень быстро.

— Э-э-э… ты хочешь продолжать, да? — спросил Тони, вырывая Локи из его мыслей.

— Я сказал, что люблю тебя, — медленно произнёс Локи, — неужели ты думаешь, будто я хочу уйти?

Тони пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, Локи. Со мной происходит мало хорошего.

— Со мной тоже, — ответил Локи. Тони просто кивнул. — Ты любишь меня, Старк?

— Что? — Тони подавился напитком. — Конечно, да!

— Тогда это всё, что имеет значение, — заключил Локи.

— Оу? — спросил Тони. — Что насчет моих напарников? Насчёт того, что я считаюсь героем, а ты — злодеем?

— Тут всё остаётся по-прежнему, Старк, — сказал Локи. — Но если хочешь, я могу пообещать не причинять вреда твоим друзьям.

Тони фыркнул и покачал головой.

— Ты уже довольно давно не причинял никому из них вреда, Локи. По крайней мере, непоправимого.

— Играть со сломанными игрушками скучно, — ответил Локи.

— Вот кто я для тебя? — спросил Тони. — Игрушка?

Локи вздохнул и повернулся, тотчас же встретившись взглядом с Тони.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Это не так. И уже давно.

— Когда ты осознал, что ты…

— Люблю тебя? — помог Локи, когда Старк замолчал. Тони кивнул. — Когда понял, что я не могу причинить боль Мстителям, потом что это значит причинить боль тебе.

Тони опять кивнул. Локи проследил, как он сделал ещё один глоток, облизнул губы и заговорил.

— Я выяснил это несколько месяцев назад, — сказал он.

— Три? — догадался Локи, припомнив слова Романофф.

— Ага, — сказал Тони.

— Что заставило тебя осознать? — спросил Локи.

Тони дёрнул плечом, но всё равно ответил:

— Я бы лучше просыпался с тобой, чем когда ты уже давно телепортировался прочь. Я бы лучше спал с тобой, и только с тобой, нежели с кем-то из тех, кто готов на меня броситься. Я хочу гулять с тобой, есть вместе, просто… проводить время, без секса. Я просто… — Тони вздохнул и тяжело облокотился на бар. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты всегда был рядом. Вот что заставило меня осознать, что это больше чем секс.

Глаза Локи расширились; когда Тони взглянул на него, Локи попытался сохранить невозмутимый вид, но не был уверен, что успешно.

— Ох.

— Ну, да, — пробормотал Тони. — Ты… в чём-нибудь из этого заинтересован?

Локи не смог подобрать слов. В ответ он просто кивнул, и Тони заулыбался, опуская взгляд на свой напиток. И даже не глядя, он знал, что и Локи тоже улыбается.

— Энтони? — спросил Локи, и смертный поднял глаза.

— Да?

— Я устал, — сказал Локи. Тони приподнял брови, и Локи глянул в сторону коридора, который вёл в спальню.

— Ох, — спохватился Тони, – ох. Да, точно, — он залпом допил напиток и отставил бокал.

Локи позволил Тони отвести себя в спальню, хотя и сам знал, где она находится. Потом Тони исчез в ванной, а Локи разделся. Он позаимствовал у Тони штаны; большая часть его собственной одежды была асгардской, а в немногочисленных имеющихся мидгардских вещах спать было неудобно. Когда Тони вернулся в спальню, то нашёл Локи уже в кровати, свернувшегося на той стороне, которую он обычно занимал, когда они спали вместе.

Тони забирался под одеяла с глупой улыбкой на лице, и Локи был уверен, что сам улыбается точно так же.

— Мы в самом деле это делаем? — устроившись, спросил Тони.

— Да, — сказал Локи. — Я этого хочу.

— И я, — согласился Тони. Он наклонился поцеловать Локи, а потом перевернулся, придвигаясь спиной к груди бога.

Локи не смог удержаться от смешка; похоже, его тайные объятия не прошли мимо Тони. Локи обвил Тони рукой и прижал еще ближе, вздохом взъерошив его волосы.

— Я рад, что ты здесь, — пробормотал Тони, так тихо, что Локи еле услышал.

Локи не ответил; он просто наклонился вперед и поцеловал Тони в шею, порадовался мягкой ответной дрожи, пробежавшей по телу Тони, прежде чем тот затих: сон уже затягивал Старка в своё царство.

— Ночи, Локи, — сонно пробормотал Тони.

Локи улыбнулся:

— Спокойной ночи, Энтони.

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено на ФБ 2015 для fandom Avengers 2015  
> Бета - Даниэла Крис


End file.
